Touch of Fate
by randomwriter59967
Summary: After one of Lockwood and Co.'s cases goes awry, leaving both Lucy and George in the hospital with injuries and Lockwood himself in a coma, how will the trio cope after discovering the consequences for messing with an ancient ghost's wrath? What exactly happened at that house with the broken shutters? Chaos can only follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own them, Anthony, George and Lucy are all characters created by Jonathan Stroud and are not mine... along with anything relatively Lockwood and Co. related.**

**A/N:** The chapters are going to trade off between points of view and because it's Lockwood who is telling the first chapter… I assumed that he would probably call himself by his first name and not his last. Also, just in case you were wondering, summary is not entirely accurate; Lucy, George and Lockwood do in fact stay in the hospital but not forever. I have read very good stories in which the main character is hospitalized and if that was what you were looking forward to while reading this I hope you aren't disappointed. Sorry for boring you, just thought I should clear this up : )

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I gazed down at the case file deep in thought. Despite the reassuring presence of my colleagues, for the first time in a long time, I felt anxious about a case. The objective was simple enough of course, get in, secure the ghost, and so on so forth so why did I feel the tendrils of foreboding, rooting itself in the back of my mind? With a small shiver, I looked out the cab window at the darkening sky, the sun casting a blood red haze over the cautious world below. Most everyone was inside by this point except for the occasional straggler and kid on their way to their Night post. Every so often you could see a group of agents making their rounds on the city, handing out salt bombs and lavender candles and giving out tips to keep frightened families safe from any number of Spectre or Spirit.

With a sigh, I tore my gaze away from the city and mentally ran through the list of supplies that would be needed for our nightly escapee.

\- Iron chains, George had been extra careful this time around

\- Iron filings, three bags full at least

\- Rapiers, yes these had been forgotten before

\- Torches

\- Extra batteries

\- Tea

\- Cookies…

I was broken out of my stupor when Lucy shook my shoulder

"Come on, we're here."

After paying the cab driver for his efforts, I ran to catch up to George and Lucy who were both already making their way up the cracked stone path that had been over run with weeds. "Why are we here again?" Lucy inquired, "It doesn't look like anyone lives in this place… I mean look at it!" After this pronouncement one of the shutters at the front of the house fell to the ground and splintered. Needless to say, all three of us jumped at the sudden sound, George even going so far as to take a few steps back. All to soon we reached the front door of the decaying mansion.

"In answer to your earlier question Lucy, that's because no one does." George shrugged while testing out the stability of one of the rotting steps, "The neighbors, Mr. And Mrs. Parkinson, who live over there, called us here." Both Lucy and I peered through the overgrown hedge to take a look at a small quaint house complete with a small box gardens and frilly curtains.

"Why couldn't they have had a ghost problem?" I mumbled under my breath while Lucy shot me a hidden smirk.

George continued, oblivious to our silent conversation behind him, "They claimed to have heard maniacal laughter coming from this very spot along with the occasional flash of light, that sort of thing… at least that's what they said over the phone." Finally, satisfied that the step would hold him, he climbed up. I quickly followed, a hand on my rapier to keep it from tangling in my long black trench coat, and tried the door.

"Locked." I proclaimed, shaking the handle to prove it.

"Now what?" Lucy asked attempting to peer through a grimy window, overrun by dust and vines.

"I guess we check around back for another way in…," I paused slipping the backpack off my back, "Or I could try to pick it?" I rummaged for spare bits of metal that were strewn throughout my pack from past cases and broken rapiers.

The door crept open with a squeak of its rusty hinges.

"I don't think that will be necessary." George said shakily

* * *

**Please tell me if this is okay, I've had this idea for awhile now and thought it would be cool to expand on. This is only my second fan fiction so I am by no means an expert, if there is anything I can improve on please let me know. : ) - RandomWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As per usual none of the characters belong to me. Everything even remotely good most likely belongs to Jonathan Stroud. Thank you for taking your time to read this : )**

**Guest** \- Thank you for pointing out the confusing nature of third person. As you can see, I have gone back and changed it, as well as explaining why I call Lockwood "Anthony" in the first chapter. Sorry for confusing you earlier : )

**Dakalu23385** \- I hope that's a good "wow". Thanks for taking your time to review this.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

With a quick glance in Lockwood's direction, I stepped swiftly through the open door. I had to blink before my eyes fully adjusted to the gloom of the creaking house. With an air of an expert I quickly scanned the first floor taking in the locations of the stairwell, kitchen and numerous windows in case a hasty retreat had to be made. Hitching my bag full of gear higher onto my shoulder, I set off to explore for any tell tale signs of the supposed haunting. George quickly followed, taking temperatures of the various rooms before the sun fully set.

After a brief scan of the neighboring rooms, I made my way back to the kitchen, stopping only once to glance at a picture on the wall depicting a younger married couple. Both were seemingly happy but I could almost sense the bitter taste of remorse in their eyes. Possibly something that accompanied my abilities with the Touch. With a small sigh I started to walk away, not before however, a soft chuckle brushed past my ear. Instinctively whipping out my rapier I slashed at the unseen source of sound, but it slowly drifted away into nothingness.

"A little jumpy there huh Luce?" Lockwood asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

I shook my head and sheathed my sword, "Sorry, I thought I heard something…" with a last quick glance around the hall, I went to join the two boys in the kitchen.

There was not much to behold, in all honesty. The small teakettle we always brought was puttering away on the single gas stove, steam rising through the spout but still not hot enough to whistle. George had set a small plate of cookies out and was reaching for a second before Lockwood swatted his hand away, "No George, the cookie rule still applies on cases." With a sigh he nodded and started re organizing the supplies. I watched for a while, contentedly munching on a cookie before taking the screaming kettle off the stove and pouring the tea. Lockwood was sitting at the counter, polishing his rapier and going over the case file for what would be his seventh time. All three of us sat in companionable silence mentally and physically preparing ourselves for the night that lay ahead.

At quarter past seven both George and I were surprised when Lockwood jumped from his seat and ran out into the entrance hall spinning around wildly, "Did you see it?!" Both George and I silently shook our heads. He was pacing now, "Are you sure?! It was extremely bright for this early in the night!" A loud chuckle echoed throughout the hall, resounding through the many hidden alcoves. This time I jumped.

"You heard it didn't you Luce?" Lockwood interrogated, "It's here in this room as we speak!"

And it seemed he was correct, the temperature of the entry hall had dropped to the point at which I could see my breath and miasma had started to set in, causing my next motions to be jerky and choppy.

"What are you two talking about?!" George cried, "I haven't seen or heard anything!" He was waving the thermometer around like a mad man, "How could it have dropped so quickly?!"

Lockwood had drawn his rapier and was searching the room like a hawk, his sharp eyes leaving no hidden cranny untouched, "Come out come out wherever you are…"

Almost like a bad projection, a hunched figure appeared at the top of the stairs cackling madly. "Gotcha'!" Lockwood shouted and took the stairs two at a time, "Hurry up you two, he could lead us to our source!" George quickly ran back into the kitchen and grabbed all of his equipment as well as some of mine. Lockwood's bag was slung over his shoulder as he shoved half of it's contents into my awaiting hands."Now come on let's go! We've got an unruly Type Two to contain!"

We both took off sprinting towards the stairs following the receding back of Lockwood and the Spectre.

* * *

**Hello again : ) I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Updates may now be a bit irregular due to school starting up again, but I will try my best. If you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to review or PM me... and if I happen to get a fact or a character detail wrong please tell me because I know what it's like to read a story and think, "That character would never do that, what are they talking about?" Thanks. - RandomWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay... so yeah. That hiatus happened. Ummm. I really have no excuse for that so I deeply apologize to anyone who was actually looking forward to an update of sorts. I would also like to say that it will probably happen again. I find that I am a lot better at reading fanfiction than actually writing it for an audience (something about the pressure to get all of the facts correct and what not) so I will continue to update when I find the time, or the place, or the energy. Writing for me is a way to destress and if I have to conform to a bunch of character expectations it feels like it gets choppy? I don't know, these all sound like excuses. _Anyway_, two new books (or has it been three) came out! Oh boy. Can't waiiit for the 5th one : ) If I do continue to update this it probably wouldn't include many of the new characters that have been introduced like Holly... or mainly just Holly. (The story has been kind of written in my head for quite some time now... 2 years give or take?) Please believe me when I say that I don't have anything against her! (Even if she kind of was getting in the way of Lockwood and Lucy there for a tiny bit) Welp. Nothing much to be done there. And it seems like they've kind of reached a compromise? I'll stop talking now. Once again, I apologize profusely for any waiting anyone may have done. And here is the third chapter to Touch of Fate which I wrote years ago... - Random Writer

**Disclaimer: Yes. Even after all of these years, nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

I clambered up the staircase as fast as my legs would take me. Lucy only steps behind me, fumbling with her torch and gear. Lockwood had already reached the landing and was tearing through the corridor at breakneck speed, his face a mask of excitement and concentration.

With a final puff, I stumbled onto the second floor, stopping only to push my glasses back onto my nose. Lucy overtook me her rapier already drawn, she had closed her eyes so as to hear better, while walking at a brisk pace, holding her hand out in front of her in case she ran into anything. This would have been extremely funny and I would have had a grand time teasing her about it but now I figured was not the best time considering the situation.

After a tense few minutes in the hallway in which Lucy Listened and I diligently recorded our experiences thus far, Lockwood came prancing back, his face a mixture of disappointment and frustration, "It up and left!" His coat collar was flipped up, whether on purpose or forgotten in his haste, and his dark brown hair was ruffled in a somewhat dignified way. Something Lucy and I agreed that we could never pull off. With a last huff he straightened and sheathed his rapier, "You hear anything, Luce?" The brunette shook her head slowly but kept her eyes tightly shut.

After a few more wasted minutes of pointless nothings, we voted to return to the safe haven of the kitchen, at least to get our bearings straight, and then, of course, we would make a prompt return to the upstairs floor.

"So Lockwood, what exactly did this ghost look like?" Lucy asked a thoughtful expression on her face as she munched on another cookie.

He raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you see it?"

She shrugged, typical Lucy, "Only for a couple seconds… and besides, you have way better sight than either George or I do."

"Hey!" I couldn't help but defend myself and my physic abilities, "My sight may not be as good as Lockwood's, but it's certainly better than yours!"

Lucy looked ready to strangle me, I'm sure she would have done it too if Lockwood hadn't slammed his fists on the table, effectively preventing the short tempered girl from jumping across the counter.

"Could you two stop it? I didn't get a good look at the ghost because it disappeared before I could corner it. I was just wondering if either of you had. " as an afterthought, he added, "There's no need to jump at each other's throats okay? We're in a haunted house with a, quite possibly, malevolent spirit and you want to fight over whose Sight is better."

We both looked away before giggling at the absurdity of the situation, returning to our vigilant watch over the door and in my case, the half eaten plate of cookies.

Seconds turned to minutes and, soon, we decided to explore the upper story once more, this time as a coordinated team. "Let's go find a ghost!" Lockwood flashed a confident smile, as way of a pep-talk, "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and it will come to us!" Lucy shrugged with worry while I hurriedly inventoried our supplies, making sure we had everything we needed. Then, with great trepidation, our small three person party stepped past the boundary of the warm, inviting kitchen and into the dark, gloomy hallway that led to the stairs.

* * *

**Okay. Hope that was alright. I gave it a glance over after I found it just sitting in the notes page of my phone... yeah... forgot _that _was something I had stored there so there are probably many, many grammatical errors to speak of. (It was also interesting to see how my writing style has kind of changed compared to back then : \ ) Anyway. I feel terrible about all of this so I figured I'd post it... um. That's about it. Best wishes to everyone : ) - RandomWriter**


End file.
